In the current manufacture of semiconductor devices, functionality of electrical devices is verified at the wafer level by automated test equipment using probe cards having a set of probe needles that correspond to the electrical bond pads of the electrical device under test. The test equipment positions the probe module such that the probe needles make temporary contact with the corresponding electrical bond pads, energizes the circuit through probe needles connected to power and ground pads, and tests operation of the electrical circuit with the remaining probe needles. The test is repeated for each chip on the wafer. Once the testing is complete, the verified chips are separated and packaged.
The drive to increase chip speeds and signal bandwidth has driven developments in the integration of optical elements in wafer-level devices. In such systems, chips have optical input/output connections fabricated along side conventional electrical connections. Therefore, systems and methods for testing such devices is desirable.